


The Deaf Mother And The Mute Child.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deaf Mother And The Mute Child.

Tali had long ago accepted that her mother was going to need to look after Nadia, she understood and she cared about her, she knew she needed to look out for Nadia's mother. She was shy, nervous, and yet she had hated seeing how alone and lost the woman looked, she had moved closer, moving to touch the woman's shoulder, her fingers flying as she signed. 

’Are you alright?’   
The woman startled slightly and turned she smiled when she saw who it was and nodded. Tali smiled and stroked her cheek gently, producing the flower she'd been hiding behind her back. Summer blushed and smiled shyly. She then tentatively took the flower. Tali smiled and kissed her cheek softly, her signing slow but tender. 

‘Don't be shy... please?’  
Summer smiled and smelled the flower. Tali smiled, watching silently. Summer looked up at her over the flower through her eyelashes. Tali smiled softly. 

‘Still shy?’

her movements, her signing was slow but honest. Summer smiled and shuck her head gently, still looking over the flower and up at Tali through her eyelashes.  
‘Then would you consider being my first?’   
Summer smiled and nodded.

‘Undress for me my sweet angel.’

She signed slowly. Tali blushed but did as she was told. Summer smiled and admired Tali's body she then gently stroked her body with the flower. Tali murred softly.   
‘Two beautiful flowers side by side.’   
Summer’s sign was sweet. Tali flushed, signing her reply. 

‘Thank you.’   
Summer smiled and stood up and gently made Tali lay down on the bed. Tali lay back instantly. Summer smiled down at her and brushed her lips with the flower while one of her hands gently caressed her stomach. Tali murred softly. Summer smiled her finger's dancing a little lower to Tali's waist. Tali murred again. Summer smiled.

‘Ready?’

She signed. Tali nodded eagerly. Summer smiled and moved her hand down and began softly rubbing Tali's womanhood. Tali gasped but purred softly. Summer smiled and mouthed…

 

"Still little one.... relax."  
Tali nodded mutely. Summer began to slowly and gently began pushing into her. Tali soon winced and arched slightly. Summer stroked Tali's hair to sooth her and then slowly set a pace. Tali murred softly. Summer set her pace slow and loving. Tali mewled and arched. Summer smiled and upped her pace slightly. Tali mewled again, already so close. Summer smiled lovingly at her as she kept her pace. Tali soon cried out and came. Summer smiled and soon tucked the girl into her side as she came down.


End file.
